Merry Christmas Little Sister
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: *Just a Christmas Fic for my favorite little sister (perla) read if ya like, and leave a review for either her or me if ya like. Includes: Iron Man, Doctor Who, Generator Rex, Red vs Blue, and Halo.*


**This is for my little sister, Perla. She hasn't had a good Christmas, so I wanted to make her something. Love ya sis!**

* * *

I ran through the park at top speed, sliding between people and dodging bikers and skateboards as she did so. I grunted as I ran into an armored chest, which made me fall onto the ground. I shook my head clear and looked up to see Master Chief standing over me. He reached out a hand and helped me up. He tilted his head slightly and I knew what he was asking, having known him so long.

"It's my sister," I told him. "She's here, and sad, so I'm going to find her. Though I'm not sure I'll reach the bus stop in time." I sighed. "Dang it. Whoa!" I yelled out in surprise as I was lifted into the air. Chief had lifted me into the air and set me on his back. I instinctively held onto his neck and placed myself on his hips, raising a curious eyebrow at him. He turned his expressionless visor to me, and I knew he was giving a teeny tiny smirk.

"Don't want to be late than," he told me plainly before looking away. I chuckled, then yelped as he took off running. Being a super soldier Chief was extremely fast and his smooth but firm motion of running jostled me a little. I held on tighter as he ran through the park, making sure not to run into anyone, but even so I heard people yell out in surprise at the Spartan running passed them. He skidded to a halt and I held on tighter as he did so. I pulled myself up and looked down to see a young girl with short brown hair, wearing headsets that she slowly placed around her neck as she stared in surprise. Chief grabbed me from my place and set me down in front of him.

"Hey, sis," I said with a broad smile, running up and hugging her. She gasped in surprise and hugged me back, both of us smiled. I heard Perla gasp and I smiled before turning around to see Tony and the tenth Doctor standing side by side, along with them was agent Washington, Church, and of course Rex Salazar. Tony knelt down in front of Perla and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I got word that you've had a pretty bad Christmas," he said kindly. "So, I told the Doctor, who told your sister, who told Wash, who told Church, who told Rex. And it seems Chief was last minute. They're all friends of mine of course." Perla smiled and hugged Tony, letting out a tiny noise of surprise as she was lifted into the air and set to stand on a bench. Wash walked over and handed her a small box. She took it and slowly opened the top, gasping at the contents. Inside was a charm bracelet, which she took out and looked at.

It had six charms. One was a TARDIS, another was a pistol, one was a tiny Iron Man helmet, there was a gear, and a knife. She looked up at them and they all smiled. I looked at them all and smiled as well, I knew I could rely on these guys. Perla glanced over at Tony and hugged him once again, he hugged back. I tapped him and he looked down at me.

"Hey, my team and I are having a Christmas party tonight, you guys wanna come?" They all nodded with words of agreement. Perla shrieked as Wash picked her up and set her on her back. I laughed a little and let Chief do the same to me as they walked away towards a small portal that had opened. I looked over at Perla and gave her a smile, she smiled back and mouthed a 'thank you' to me. I mouthed back 'you're welcome' and we both gave gentle laughs. My sister was just the sweetest thing. She always thought of everyone as highly as she could, and was very humble. Sometimes I go a long time without talking to her, and I miss her a lot. I would do anything for her, even if it meant harming myself. And well, I guess that's what family is all about. And I don't know what I'd do without her.

* * *

**Perla, you are an amazing person and I wish you nothing more than the best! And my friends, even though they don't know you, wish the same as well.**

**UnknownNemesis98: Perla, I know sometimes things happen and you won't like but there are better things coming. I promise you that.**

**BIG Z1776: Dear Perla,**  
**It's another year, another opportunity. The slate's been wiped clean, and now the possibilities are bare before your eyes. This is the time for going after your dreams, going after your destiny whatever it may be. Carpe Diem, Seize the Day. Let this be your attitude for the great year of 2013, grab life and go for it. This is your opportunity.**

**Yours Truly, BIG Z1776**

**gizmo16x: Perla, I hear things have been a bit rough lately. Always remember that you have family and friends who care for you, and will stay by your side and help you with whatever problems you're facing. Even when you think you're alone, there's always someone who has your back, whether you know it or not. You have my sympathy and my wishes for good times in the future. Merry Christmas, and happy New Year.**

**Merry Christmas little sis, love ya lots!  
**


End file.
